piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2011 Las Vegas 400
The 2011 Las Vegas 400 is known for Cal Weathers jumping over Tommy Highbanks to dodge a huge fifteen car wreck on the final lap. Cal jumped WAY higher than Lightning McQueen did in the 2005 Dinoco 400 as he jumped 24 meters in the air while Lightning jumped only 11 meters, The King only 10 meters and people thought Cal would not land properly BUT HE DID! A photo called "The Flying Prince" was taken. It's similar to "The Flying King" taken back 40 years earlier in 1971. Cal would win with Lightning McQueen second and Jimmy Cables third. The crash began with Ponchy Wipeout loose taking out Brian Spark while Jack Depost slammed the wall. This was Slider Petrolski's last Las Vegas 400. Markus Krankzler replaced Lee Revkins due to him being sick from eating too much Transberry Juice before the race. Lee returned in the Texas 300 (named Texas 300 from 2008 to 2012 before turning back to the Texas 350 in 2013). Gallery The Flying Prince.png|THE FLYING PRINCE!!!!!! Transcript THE FLYING PRINCE!!!!!!! Darrell: UH OH! PONCHY WIPEOUT IS LOOSE! HE TAKES OUT BRIAN SPARK! JACK DEPOST INTO THE WALL! SLIDER PETROLSKI IS EVEN INVOLVED! SLIDER FLIPPING LIKE HE DID AT HEARTLAND EIGHT YEARS AGO IN 2003! PETROLSKI LANDING ON HIS ROOF! MARKUS KRANKZLER COLLIDES WITH PETROLSKI GIVING HIM MORE DAMAGE! HERE COMES CAL WEATHERS HE DOGES AND DODGES AND DODGES! AND JUMPS OVER TOMMY HIGHBANKS! HE'S FLYING! I REPEAT! FLYING LIKE A FREAKING BIRD! LANDING ON HIS WHEELS PERFECTLY BUT WITH DAMAGE! CAL WITH MINOR DAMAGE WILL WIN THE LAS VEGAS 400! Bob: CAL WEATHERS FLIES LIKE AN EAGLE TO DODGE THE WRECK! HE LANDS WITH SEVERAL DAMAGE ON HIS UNDERSIDE! AND IT'S CAL WEATHERS FOR THE WIN! MCQUEEN 2ND AND JIMMY 3RD! IT'S THE FLYING PRINCE FOR THE WIN!!!!! (Cal Team Radio) Cal: YEAH BABY! I (Italian Yee) DID IT! I (Popeye toot) DID IT! I (Seal Bark) DID IT! Dinoco Pitty 1 (singing): HE DID IT! HE DID IT! Rex: GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT! Dinoco Pitty 2: I AM SPEECHLESS!!! (faints) Luigi: MAMA MIA!!! (Luigi and Guido also faint) Cal: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! GASK ITS THEME SONG!!!!!!!!! BUT I DON'T CARE CAUSE I FLEW LIKE A BOSS! Terry: THAT WAS AWESOME MAN! Larry: I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN MY LIFE! Henry: We thought that was so cool! Larry: That I invite you to be a temporary stunt flyer and we can to stunts in the air together! Henry: Don't worry about the wings! We will give you some spare wings of ours to make you FLY! Cal: Wow that is actually a pretty cool offer! I don't know what to say! GUYS! should I be a temporary stunt flyer for a bit! I can fly in the sky and be in the air! Should I do it? Terry: Sure Cal! (The three jets take off) Cal: WOO HOO! YEAH BABY! I'M THE FLYING PRINCE! Lightning: Wow! That's so cool! Bobby: I KNOW RIGHT! (Live) Darrell: I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN MY LIFE! Anyway we'll be back for victory lane in just a moment. (end of transcript) Results # Cal Weathers - 200 laps # Lightning McQueen - 200 laps # Jimmy Cables - 200 laps # Parker Brakeston - 200 laps # Todd Marcus - 200 laps # Rev Roadages - 200 laps # Terry Kargas - 200 laps # Ruby Oaks - 200 laps # Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps # Rex Revler - 200 laps # Bobby Swift - 200 laps # Reb Meeker - 200 laps # Buck Bearingly - 200 laps # Rev N Go Racer -200 laps # Bobby Roadtesta - 200 laps # Lane Locke - 200 laps # Phil Tankson - 200 laps # Floyd Mulvhill - 200 laps # Kevin Shiftright - 200 laps # Dirkson D'Agostino - 200 laps(crash but reached the finish line) # T.G Castlenut - 200 laps(crash but reached finish line) # Slider Petrolski - 199 laps(crash) # Brick Yardley - 199 laps(crash) # Tommy Highbanks - 199 laps(crash) # Darren Leadfoot - 199 laps(crash) # Markus Krankzler - 199 laps(crash) # Speedy Comet - 199 laps(crash) # Ponchy Wipeout - 199 laps(crash) # Jack Depost - 199 laps(crash) # Chip Gearings - 199 laps(crash) # Ernie Gearson - 199 laps(crash) # Dud Throttleman - 199 laps(crash) # Ralph Carlow - 199 laps(crash) # Brian Spark - 199 laps(crash) # Winford Rutherford - 33 laps(engine) Category:Historic Races